A Perfect Baby
by merderlover1forevs
Summary: Meredith is in labor and all she wants is Derek. Derek promised to be home when the time came, but is he back from the war? Please read and review! Thank you for reading : :


** Hi! So I'm still writing the I Spy story but I couldn't get this little one shot out of my head. It's basically just Meredith is in labor and Derek is over seas in the war. He promised to be there, but will he?**

"Meredith, I'm going to need you to sit down."

Meredith has been in labor for 18 hours and it couldn't hurt anymore. Every contraction ripped and burned through her body. Derek promised that he would be home for Meredith when their baby was being born. She wouldn't sit or do anything without Derek there.

"No, Addison I am NOT having this baby without my husband!" She yelled, cringing and grasping her stomach. Meredith and Derek decided they wanted Addison to be the one to deliver their baby. It didn't bother Addison at all, she actually found it quite honoring.

"Meredith, just please sit, for the baby." Addison replied full of sympathy and rubbing her back. As soon as Addison said, "for the baby", Meredith immediately sat down on the hospital bed.

"No, I can't do this without my husband." She began to cry. Another contraction ripped through her and she cried out in agony. All she wanted was her husband to be with her when she needed him the most.

"I know Meredith. Derek would want you to do this because he knows how strong you are. Derek loves you and this baby so much that he would want you to do this for the baby." Addison said walking over and rubbing her back once again.

"I need Derek." She cried again; every contraction burned through her body and the terrible ache for her husband hurt even more.

"I know, but waiting any longer will harm you and the baby. Derek will be as soon as he can." Addison said, paging the nurses and setting up the stir ups. Derek's mission ended three days ago, but he called Meredith saying that the flights were backed up.

"I'm so sorry Meredith. I wish I could be with you right now; I miss you so much. But I promise I will be there when the baby comes, I promise I will be with you. I love you so much, Mer." Derek's phone call said. Meredith cried that night for being alone.

"Deep breathes Meredith, just take deep breaths." Meredith snapped back to reality and suddenly found her legs in stir ups. She did not want to have this baby without Derek and she already did all she could to stall the labor, but now she just had to give in.

"Meredith! Meredith!" A booming voice ran down the halls. As soon as Meredith turned to look at the door, Derek was standing in his uniform against the doorframe.

"Derek!" Meredith yelled out in happiness. Derek immediately ran to her side and kissed her passionately. It was a kiss that Meredith dreamt about while he was gone and it couldn't be anymore perfect. His tongue expertly traced her lips and she had to pull away because another contraction came through her.

"Let's have this baby." Derek leaned his fore head against hers.

"Okay." She panted. Derek climbed behind Meredith and put his legs underneath hers and she leaned her head against his chest.

"Meredith, next contraction push." Addison ordered.

Meredith squeezed Derek's hand as the contraction ripped through her. She pushed and panted and Derek whispered soothingly into her ear.

"Again, Meredith." Addison said. Derek kissed her head and pushed again.

"Ahhhhh!" Meredith cried out in pain. Derek hated seeing her in pain but he had to help her right now.

"Mer, honey, just push, a couple more pushes and we'll have our baby." Derek whispered into her ear. He kissed the side of her head and she once again sank into his touch. Addison couldn't help but notice how much he loves her. He would never look or talk to her the way he did to Meredith.

Meredith pushed again and Addison said, "One more push Meredith I can see the head."

"I-I can't do it anymore…" She panted and looked up at Derek.

"One more push, Meredith and we'll have our baby with us." Derek said reassuringly smiling down at her.

"It hurts." Meredith cried. Derek kissed her forehead and said, "One more Meredith. I know you can do this, our baby is going to be here and all you need to do is push. You can do this. I love you."

Meredith leaned forward and let out one more push and a beautiful cry filled the room. She immediately sank into Derek.

"Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" Addison asked Derek.

"Yes." He slowly got up and practically ran to the baby.

"Is- is she okay?" Meredith asked, trying as hard as she could to sit up.

"She's good, great actually" Addison said wrapping the new baby in the "It's a girl!" blanket. Derek stood in awe about his daughter and picked her up from Addison's arms and walked ever so carefully to Meredith.

"Oh, Derek, she's perfect." Meredith gushes as she reached out to hold her daughter. Derek wheeled the stool over and put it as close to Meredith's bed and watched his wife and daughter.

"I'll leave you three to yourselves." Addison said, smiling.

"Thank you for everything, Addison." Meredith said barely taking her eyes off of her daughter. Addison nodded and left.

"You did amazing." Derek smiled and wiped her hair from her forehead.

"You made it." She actually looked at Derek instead of the baby.

"I promised." He smiled again which made Meredith turn into goo.

"She's beautiful…" Meredith looked at the baby and ran a finger over her tiny cheek.

"Just like her mom." Derek said, doing the same.

"Chloe Ann Shepherd." Meredith confirmed and both parents stared in awe.

"I love you." Derek used his finger to brush Meredith's cheek and gave her a soft kiss.

"I love you too." She smiled at him and kissed him again before turning her attention to their baby.

Derek and Meredith have never been so happy in their lives. Chloe had made their relationship even better than before and the parents loved their perfect daughter with unconditional, unending, and absolute love.

**Did you like it? If you did please review and if you didn't don't! Thank you so so much for reading. Merder forever! **


End file.
